Fate is Chance Destiny is Choice
by Woven Misery
Summary: Let us follow our destiny, ebb and flow. Whatever may happen, we master fortune by accepting it. A collection of Luxas drabbles LuxordXRoxas
1. 01 Crime

Hello people of the fan fiction universe. This is Kena and I'm here with an announcement of sorts. You see me and my partner in crime Josiyloff have decided to start a challenge. We're trying to see if we're capable of making one hundred drabbles for a pairing of out choice. Now I'm quite new to this pairing, so I'm hoping I can do it justice.

EDIT: Hi, I'm redoing the drabbles written. Looking over them I've noticed horrid grammatical errors so I'm going to fix it up.

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom hearts does not belong to me. You'd have to be insane to think I did. You see, going up against Disney and Square Enix doesn't sound like a whole bunch of fun.

* * *

Occasionally Luxord wondered about things. Things like how cold certain members of the organization really were. Of course with Vexen, it was to be expected. Luxord and his wondering normally centered on a singular blond.

Number XIII if you wanted to know. He was an anomaly to the populace. The boy seemed to be the only one who didn't feign emotions. The other members didn't pay any mind to Roxas. To them, Roxas only signified the end. Because of the small blond, the organization would surely lie in ruin.

It wasn't the boy's fault. Oh no. The blame rested on his somebody. Luxord was fine with the imminent destruction, his world needed to be turned upside down. It would bring about the amusement he sought for. The blue eyed boy was nothing more than the begging to the end.

Luxord he was ready to see the boy through to their demise. Roxas was an untouchable illusion, but Luxord didn't fancy rules. XII would surely turn out to be his biggest crime, the gambler just knew it.

* * *

There you have it, the first in this series. I hope you like it, I'm hoping I can actually get to 100 drabbles.

Please review, if you do I'll hand out Virtual Cookies.

-Kena


	2. 02 Beauty

Hello there my peeps, it's me –again-. I'm here with the newest installation of the drabbles. So here you go number two of a hundred. I have a crap load to go.

Disclaimer: No way, bitches. Kingdom Hearts is not mine. Jeez, whatever gave you that idea huh? Surely not me. So uh yea, much love to Disney, and Square Enix

* * *

02. Beauty

In the world that never was, beauty was an unattainable concept. The members live in a world of perpetual night. The sky is forever dark, and it's almost perpetually raining. This place was just drab.

Marluxia, sill old Marluxia, tried his best to bring about beauty. His garden hosted various species of flowers; they would eventually shrivel up and wilt. The pink haired man blamed the dead flowers on the lack of sunlight.

There was a solid reason as to why Luxord didn't seek out the loveliness in anything. Luxord refused to place his final hopes upon the shoulders of something that would undeniably wilt and fade away. Luxord couldn't fathom when and how he started to look towards a certain blond.

XIII was exquisite. Luxord tried to ignore the thoughts, he truly did. After all, the gambler didn't want to watch Roxas fade away into something revolting. Luxord knew he would just have to turn away to spare himself from watching.

* * *

Alright that's number two. I'd love reviews to tell me if they're good or not. Though despite your encouragement, or lack there of I still have a lot to post. And again, I'll grace reviewers with flammable substances if they review. YAY LIGHTERS!


	3. 03 Luck

Disclaimer: Obviously nothing but these words belongs to me.

* * *

03: Luck

Thirteen, it's a number people fear. Triskaidekaphobia, the fear of the number thirteen is absurd. Such a stupid fear, and yet people still cower at the thought. It's associated with bad luck. It would only be natural that the bearer of this number would be unlucky.

Roxas, at times, wonders why life is so unfair. Why does it frown upon him so and give him a cursed number? When Roxas start contemplating a certain blond gambler appears. Luxord persuades him that there's no such thing as luck.

Roxas knows the king of the cards is lying, but hearing the lie helps soothe him. So, Roxas is glad that Luxord puts in the effort, even if he still believes he's unlucky. He has Luxord to provide him a little spot of luck. Since the Gambler of Fate isn't afraid of numbers, why should he?

* * *

So, if you review you get a sweet ass red pen, sound like a deal?

3/100

-kena-san


	4. 04 Picture

Yo! It's kena. Instead of waiting until tonight I'm uploading my drabbles this morning. That way I might be able to post more than three without Josiy finding out. Go me!

Disclaimer: It's Disney's and square Enix's lovechild. Therefore I don't own it.

* * *

04. Picture

There are some times when Luxord is downtrodden. The few remaining members rarely notice, and when they do they ask 'What's wrong?' as if they really care about the matter. He simply answers, 'It's none of your bloody business!' He isn't the only one crestfallen. Roxas wasn't even the first member to disappear, but his circumstances aren't the same. A handful of members mourn the loss of the cold blond.

The blond who had brooded and outright ignored other's opinions. Roxas had simply got up and left suddenly. No, that wasn't true. Luxord hated to admit it, but Roxas had given Axel a goodbye. Because of that fact, Luxord despised the redhead. He had always craved for Roxas' attention, something that should belong to the gambler.

The only thing that remained in Luxord's world was a small memento of the blond. He had something Axel didn't. It just so happened to be Luxord's most prized possession, something he dared not wager in any of his games. The crumbled picture of a tired teen was all that remained of his heart. The picture was the only thing that remained of Roxas. It was proof that at some point in time Roxas had actually existed.

* * *

Alright, there you go the fourth in a collection of 100. So like review and I'll give you crinkly shiny paper. It's more fun that it sounds, honest!

-Kena-san


	5. 05 Traitor

Number five is now up! Hurrah. Beat that Josiyloff, I'm farther than you are! Ha-ha! Anyways, I'm only allowed to upload one more. But hey you'll all keep it a secret from Josiy if I add like three...more?

Disclaimer: Disney and Square Enix owns Kingdom hearts.

* * *

05. Traitor

The large smile, the goofy antics, and those expressive blue eyes, those were the defining features. The details that made it possible to tell the two apart. This boy, well he wasn't his key-blade wielder. Sora, the name made him seethe. Luxord couldn't fathom how his Roxas threw away everything for Sora. It just didn't make any sense.

The two were complete polar opposites. One was expressive and lively, and the other dead inside. Luxord had always wished that Roxas would return to him. So things would return to a semblance of normalcy for a brief period of times. However the gambler had long since given up on these thoughts. Roxas was gone.

Sora's blade had ripped through his flesh, his blue eyes shining with hatred that Roxas was unable to possess. Luxord couldn't believe his blond lover would ever turn on him. Or rather, he refused to believe. Luxord wouldn't be able to bear knowing that Thirteen had killed him on his own volition. Luxord simply didn't want to believe that Roxas was the traitor everyone called him.

* * *

Okay, 5/100 done! Review and I'll give you pixie sticks.

-Kena-san


	6. 06 Charm

This ones a little short but Luxas is an adorable pairing regardless.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

06. Charm

Luxord has little belief in luck. You merely had skill, or you didn't. Therefore he had no need for charms or silly things like that. He couldn't help himself from smiling at the cold glare of the blue eyes. If he ever needed some silly charm, then Roxas would have to do. Sure the boy would bring the end, but Luxord held hope. Hope that his luck wouldn't run out when Roxas switched sides. It simply wouldn't do if a good luck charm brought about your demise.

* * *

Review for giant chocolate bars

-Kena-san


	7. 07 Doll

Shhhh, no one tell Josiy I updated again, deal?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

07. Doll

Roxas is broken, but he appears to be cold and untouchable. That is far from the truth; the boy is broken and battered. His spirit has been ripped from his grasp. Roxas isn't sane. Then again, none of the members are sane either. Perhaps the boy just hides his madness away, reaching out for the outsider persona.

Roxas doesn't want to get close to anyone. If he does, he fears they'll use him. That's okay, he supposes. He's used to it by now, he barely remembers a time when he wasn't used. He still refuses to let others in, except for Axel. Even dolls need to be played with from time to time. Axel doesn't just play, he torments and uses like everyone else. Sometimes Roxas wants to ask a certain blond gambler, 'Why haven't you ever played with me?' But he doesn't. He does not want to know why Luxord refuses to play like the others. He doesn't want to know why he's not good enough.

* * *

Reviewers get chocolate covered coffee beans

-Kena-san


	8. 08 Freedom

Okay, here's another update. I know there's a lot being put up today. I figured since I'm not going to be online much this weekend -it's a possibility- I'm going to update a fair bit.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

08. Freedom

Luxord is told to keep an eye on Thirteen. The boy's not allowed to leave the Castle That Never Was, held under lock and key. Luxord isn't supposed to tell Roxas about anything. Not the events transpiring at Castle Oblivion, nor any thing that concerns his somebody.

Luxord's not allowed to give the freedom he strives for. Xemnas fears that his precious keybearer will join forces with Sora. Luxord is tempted, oh so much, to just remove to bonds on Luxord. It's wounding for him to watch such a beautiful creature trapped in confinement. Luxord doesn't let Roxas go, he can't. Orders are orders after all.

Roxas pouts; and it's a good thing for Luxord that he's a nobody. If he actually had a heart, he was sure it'd be breaking. It'd shatter for the crime of keeping such a stunning subject in a cage.

* * *

Reviewers get a whole liter of the pop of their choice.

-Kena-san


	9. 09 Weapons

Hello all readers. I'm here with a few more updates with my amazing drabbles.

I'd like to quickly thank realdarkangel for reviewing. Just so you know my favorite one is chapter fifteen. So look forward for that one, love.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

09. Weapons

Luxord's style of fighting was one that didn't require hand to hand combat. Therefore his weapons reflect that aspect. Using his precious cards as projectiles he throws them at the enemy. The gambler constantly gets jeered at for having, quoting Axel 'Such a pansy ass weapon'.

He's not one to use something heavy, relying on others to do the fighting for him. He can't help but gape at the splendours of the keyblades. Everyone finds them appealing, but it's not the weapon that he fancies.

It's the wielder of such magnificence that takes hold on his attention. The chilly blond can manipulate the large keys, using them with deadly precision. Luxord is in awe when XIII fights.

* * *

Woot 9/100 finished. Reviewers get much love and sea-salt icecream.

-Kena-san


	10. 10 Riot

Here's number 10. It's slightly differnet to my other drabbles.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

10. Riot

He despised travelling out of the world that never was. That is for the exception of Port Royal. Luxord felt right at home with the swashbucklers and gambling. He came to this world when he needed time to unwind. What a better place than a pirate haven.

No member of the organization dared bother him whenever he was in Tortuga. Except the Superior of course. Imagine his surprise when a blond haired kid sat in the chair adjacent to his current position.

Luxord smirked when ice cold eyes locked with his. He didn't need to know why Roxas had chosen to check up on him.

"How 'bout a game, mate?"

Luxord couldn't help himself. He wanted to engage a conversation with the boy that lasted longer than one word answers.

"We got some time."

Of course Luxord didn't anticipate a fiery redhead joining in on the festivities. He blamed Axel for the events proceeding after the game. That didn't stop Xemnas for punishing X for creating a riot after being called a cheat.

* * *

If you review, your prize shall be an epic ipod. -not really false advertising right there.

-Kena-san


	11. 11 Time

Okay I totally love this one. It's quite adorable

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

11. Time

Sometimes moments are so perfect one wishes time could stop. For Luxord he had many time stopping moments, things he wished to preserve. Most of those revolved around an angst filled nobody named Roxas.

There were times when he could make a smile grace those pouty lips. Or perhaps the boy would laugh in his musical voice. Luxord wished he could stop time and keep Roxas all to himself. If he did that, it wouldn't be fair to Roxas' destiny.

Luxord always would remind himself to live in the moment, because with Roxas time didn't need to stop.

Perhaps he was wrong, because after Roxas abandoned him he wanted all that time back.

He wanted to go to Twilight Town; he wanted to make everything stop. Just so he could hold the boy in his arms, smell the scent of the sea that always lingered.

Luxord never did, he just let Roxas live in the moment.

* * *

Reviewers are graced with my praise. Hey, I'm running out of prizes for those who review okay?

-Kena-san


	12. 12 Velvet

When Josiy gave me this prompt I had no idea what to write. Thank god for dictionaries and second meanings to words.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

12. Velvet

Velvet (noun), the winnings of a gambler.

Luxord has won plenty on things in bets. He has enough gold to buy anything he'd ever want. Has so many useless items lying around his room that he'd gained from games.

Honestly people should stop wagering their most precious items.

Luxord always won; therefore he always got the velvet. So when Roxas asked what his greatest winning was, Luxord just grinned.

Pouncing on his small lover he replied quietly. "That's simple, love." He placed a chaste kiss on Roxas' lips before the other had a chance to speak, "You."

* * *

The next reviewer gets my praise, sound good?

-Kena-san


	13. 13 Medication

Number 13.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

13. Medication

Luxord had an addictive personality. Gambling, drinking, what didn't he do? He didn't care what happened to his health, just as long as he got what he wanted.

Normally on the first try the British nobody became addicted. He used his addictions as a medication, making up for his lack of heart.

With Roxas, it took only one taste of those sweet lips before he was hooked. Roxas soon became his air; he needed the smaller to breathe. It would probably devastate Luxord if Roxas left.

He'd no longer have the will to keep living. Because, nothing could ever refill his Roxas prescription if anything were to happen to the boy.

* * *

Reviewers get love! And waffles. Waffles are good.

-Kena-san


	14. 14 Light

Yo

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

14. Light

In a world of darkness, there was very little room for light. Being creatures of darkness, nobodies are naturally withdrawn from the good.

It was an odd addition to the group with XIII. He was so unluckily graced with the element of light. How such a travesty befallen the boy was easily determined.

Roxas didn't want to be a good guy, he'd never tried to be honest and help others. Why such a cold creature was graced with the element was unknown.

But it stopped bothering Roxas, due to the actions of a certain gambler. He didn't care any longer that he was a denizen of light. Not with him lighting up Luxord's life.

Helping X out of the darkness threatening to take over the organization. Roxas hoped that one day he could shine bright enough to lead the man to his heart.

* * *

Reviewers are graced with my first born children.

-Kena-san


	15. 15 Wings

Finally my favourite one so far. I'm gunna have to start typing up more drabbles.

I'm running out of things to publish.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

15. Wings

Luxord's mind would always wander late at night. Sprawled out on his bed, his small lover's form curled up against him. Arms encircling his waist, head nuzzling his skin.

The topics varied, from strange and random to serious. On one night in particular it landed on thoughts of the boy snoring lightly atop him.

He didn't see how it was fair that Roxas' wings had been clipped. Luxord couldn't fathom how Sora was allowed to spread his wings and fly.

His Roxas had his wings ripped off, unable to become free. Luxord had decided then and there, he'd tear off Sora's wings.

Just so Sora could learn what Roxas knew to well. When you fly to close to the sun, it's a long fall. Sora, he'd have a long way to descend.

"Stop thinking. You're making it impossible to sleep."

Luxord wished that he could give Roxas back the wings he'd once had.

The thoughts were suddenly pushed aside with his lover's statement. Luxord chuckled lightly, ruffling the blond's hair. He sighed, eyes closing.

"My apologies."

He would make it possible for Roxas to regain his wings, even if it killed him.

* * *

My souls up for grabs for any reviewers

-Kena-san


	16. 16 unlikely

After this one I only have two more left. Egads I have to write now.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

16. Unlikely

Being a gambler Luxord knows statistics. The relationship, or whatever you call it, he has with Roxas is a large impossibility.

He can't remember exactly what had started the relations between the two nobodies. This was strange for the gambler. Luxord normally had everything planned out, but this had been spur of the moment.

Everything that had to do with Roxas, it just simply held no logic behind it.

Luxord doesn't complain though, because of the boy he is amused.

He acceptes whatever they call this. You don't need a heart to long for companionship.

When arms wrapped around his body in an embrace, one really couldn't complain. Luxord dropped his ponderings of this unlikelihood. Despite the low percentile, he was glad it was happened none the less.

* * *

Those who review get pizza. I know a lame prize but I'm hungry.

-Kena-san


	17. 17 Line

Working on writing more drabbles, and am extremely bored in my journalism class.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

17. Line

Luxord had no idea what he had done. Done what you ask? That's exactly his problem. His blond little lover seemed to be peeved at him. For reasons the gambler was unaware of.

Upon reflecting his actions, Luxord could find nothing wrong. Well whatever it had been, Roxas currently was blatantly ignoring him.

He was finding it difficult to even make it to the boy's side to ask him what he'd done wrong. Every time he'd get close to the kid, Demyx or some other member would appear and ask him a question.

Luxord was finding it difficult to make up for whatever he had done when he was bothered by every problem arising in the castle. When he had finally been graced the time with Roxas, it didn't go the way he'd planned.

Luxord truly didn't know what he'd done, and was quite sure he'd never crossed a line. "I'm sorry!" He yelled those words as soon as he'd realized they were alone. He threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, "Roxie, love, I'm sorry!"

"You don't have a clue what you did."

"I do too." He responded a little too quickly, at the arc of an eyebrow his defences broke. "I'll admit it, I've not a bloody clue. Forgive me?"

"Idiot."

Luxord smiled knowing he'd been forgiven when arms wrapped around his midsection. The boy had a strange way of forgiving people, but that was to be expected. "You still owe me a new box of ice cream."

Luxord stifled his urge to laugh, "All this over sweets?"

"You made me drop them."

"Oops?"

* * *

Reviewers get yelled at by their journalism teachers for not working.

-Kena-san


	18. 18 Theory

Oh snap. This is the last one I have done. Have no fear! I just need to type some up. Much love!

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

18. Theory

Roxas was not impressed, "What on earth are you two doing?" His arms were folded over his chest, lips pursed together. Let's just say Roxas wasn't happy with the sight in front of him. A very drunk Luxord had his arm slung over the shoulder of an equally pissed Xigbar. Both man giggled like children at Roxas' sudden appearance in front of them

"Why 'ello there Roxie," Luxord slurred his words together, grinning wildly. He went to take a step forward but stumbled over his feet. This resulting in both Xigbar and Luxord sprawled out on the floor.

"Are you drunk?"

Xigbar snorted, "Yes. Wait! Is that one of those trick questions?" He pushed his body up off the floor, wavering violently on his feet.

"Come on Roxie, life's much better intoxicated." He paused looking around on the ground, "Oi where'd me rum run off to?"

"You two drank it all."

"What d'ya mean it's gone!" Xigbar wailed. "It was good rum."

"You both are idiots."

Luxord stumbled to his feet, over towards the wall his lover leaned up against. "True. But I'm your idiot." He pinned the boy up against the wall, looking down into the glaring eyes with the silly smirk on his face.

Roxas growled, "Luxord get off." He didn't look down at the gloved hands pinning him in place. He protests were silenced when a sloppy kiss was placed on his lips. He pulled away roughly head banging hard against the wall. He yelped in pain before roughly shoving Luxord off. He turned suddenly storming down the pristine white hallway. Mutterings of, 'stupid drunken gamblers' and 'eviscerating idiotic blonds with his keyblade's escaped his lips.

"Pst." Xigbar japed his elbow into Luxord's side. "I got an awesome theory 'bout yer boyfriend. Wanna hear?"

"Hmm?"

"Yea, he's totally a chick is disguise."

"He is not!"

"Then what other excuse do you have for his constant PMSing?"

Luxord didn't respond, the man breaking out into very manly giggles. Xigbar soon joining Luxord, though not for the same reasons. Luxord laughed because he had an image of Roxas in a dress now implanted in his mind.

My lovely reviewers get cookies and cake

-Kena-san


	19. 19 Chances

Apologies my faithful readers. It seems as if the final days of school are catching up on me. That and I started a new job last night. Have no fear I am working and will update one or twomore before the end of the day. Again I am sorry

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

19. Chances

Roxas sighed around the bright blue Popsicle lodged in his mouth. His hands shoved deep into his pants pockets. The blue colored eyes scanned the crowded street as he ignored whatever plan Hayner was spouting. He closed his eyes, a large gust of wind ruffling his blond locks.

"Oi Roxas!"

Roxas blinked turning to face the other male. He stopped dead in his tracks, peering over his friends shoulder. Cold eyes locked with another pair of blue. His brows furrowed in thought. The cloaked man seemed familiar. Somehow. "Hayner, stop that." He growled at the hand invading his vision.

"Roxas? Are you alright?"

He ignored Olette's voice, nodding to the girl's worried voice. He was fine wasn't he? The unnerving gaze from the man in black though, it was unnerving. "I'm peachy."

"You sure? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Not a ghost." Roxas forced himself to started walking again; he was trying to forget the shocked expression of the blond mans face out of his mind. The way the lips pulled down into a frown framed by a neatly trimmed goatee. "A lost chance." His eyes darkened slightly, his heart pulling painfully as he left the cloaked man behind.

If you review you get final exams next week. I know not fun.

-Kena-san


	20. 20 Tease

OKay the next few are kinda short. Sorry I was rushing to get 'em done.

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

20. Tease

Roxas was well aware of the fact he had no heart. That belonged strictly to Sora. He still felt cold and empty even after joining with his somebody. The boy taunted Roxas was feelings. Roxas was able to feel the same as Sora did at a given time. He remembered painfully as one by one his comrades fell to Sora's keyblade. Hate flowed through his veins as each called him a traitor before fading away. Roxas just wished when it was Luxord's turn he wouldn't feel regurgitated emotions. He didn't want to have loathing pumping through his body as the man vanished. He wanted Sora to feel for once, what he wanted to.

* * *

Reviewers get six articles published in the school newspaper -go me!-

-Kena-san


	21. 21 Fantasy

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

22. Fantasy

Roxas had grown to believe the lie DiZ had concocted. In his mind he was really just a normal teenager trying to enjoy his summer vacation. It hurt Luxord to watch his lover grow deeper and deeper entangled with the fantasy. His was painful watching the blond be chums with three others Luxord had never met. Roxas was living like this was not just a fantasy, like it was reality. Frolicking around without a care. This boy, it wasn't his Roxas. It was merely an imposter in Roxas' skin. The Roxas he knew never smiled and laughed as easily as this boy did. It was haunting to realize that this boy was more like Sora than anything. Luxord had long since lost the silent nobody; it was painful to know he'd never hold his Roxas again. Luxord had lost his lover a long time ago and nothing was bringing him back.

* * *

-kena-san


	22. 22 Promise

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

23. Promise

Luxord smiled when arms held him in an embrace. It took a few minutes before his lips were downturned into a frown. Something was not right with his blond. The way he tried to bury his head into the gamblers chest, it wasn't a normal action for Roxas. "Roxie, love?" The boy had his hands fisted into Luxord's cloak. Holding tightly as if he were afraid of the man vanishing. "What is wrong?"

"Promise me!"

Luxord had to strain to hear the soft voice. "Promise you what?" He flinched when the cold eyes darted up to his. He had never seen such intensity in those orbs before.

"Promise you won't die one me."

"Nobodies can't die." Luxord replied curiously. "Roxie?" The boy's hand gripped tighter to his robe.

"Promise you won't ever leave me."

Luxord lowered his head until their foreheads touched. "Roxas, I swear." He paused, watched at tears welled up at the side of XIII's eyes. "I promise. Blimey don't get all emotional on me."

"You mean it? You'll be with me until the end?"

"Till the end." Fingers brushed against the boy's cheek. "I don't break my word. You know that."

* * *

-kena-san


	23. 23 Hotel

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

23. Hotel

It wasn't often that X and XIII ever had missions together. So their current trip to the Land of Dragons was not normal. It hadn't taken long for the two to dispose of the heartless. But soon after, a rather large blizzard hit. Roxas swore under his breath, shivering violently at the cold seeping into his bones. "T-t-this is all y-y-y-our fault." His teeth chattered together, Roxas hated the cold.

"My fault?" Repeated Luxord, "How in the seven levels of hell is this my fault?" The man wrapped his arms around his body. "S'not my bloody fault."

"I-it is t-t-t-o." Roxas snapped, "Y-y-y-you could have booked us a hotel at least." He sneezed.

"Details." He waved off Roxas' nonsense. "We just need some shelter that's all."

"And where pray tell do you expect to find us shelter?"

"Oh look. A cave."

"I hate you."

Luxord grinned, "Who needs a fancy hotel, when I've got you to keep me warm?"

* * *

-kena-san


	24. 24 Apologise

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

24. Apologise

Roxas was draped over the couch, pretending to have his attention on whatever nonsense Demyx was watching on the television. Roxas folded his arms behind his head, his crystalline blue eyes darkened when red hair obscured his field of view. Axel.

"Move over Rox." The cheery nobody declared.

Roxas turned his gaze back towards the direction of the television. "How about I say no?" He ignored his best friends whining in favour for the mindless programming. He groaned when the man decided he was a seat. "Get off of me." He snarled.

"How 'bout I ray no?" Axel mocked.

"I really hate you."

"Nu-uh! Roxie loves me!" Axel declared dramatically. He then proceeded to poke Roxas in the side.

Roxas' response was to squirm.

A wild grin now rested on Axel's lips. "You're ticklish." He deducted from the blonds reaction.

"I am not." Roxas gritted through clenched teeth. He squeaked when the man decided a full out attack was in order. "No, wait!" He cried. "Axel stop!" He giggled at the actions.

Axel of course ceased his barrage when a throat was cleared. "L-Luxord, buddy."

Roxas paled, head darting to look at the gamblers face. "W-Wait!"

"My apologies VIII. Continue with molesting young boys." He turned to take his leave.

"Luxord Wait! It's not what you think!" Roxas called after the retreating man.

"Oooh, looks like someone has to apologise!"

"I really despise you." Roxas growled.

"I know."

-Kena-san


	25. 25 Escape

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

25. Escape

Roxas knew it shouldn't be so simple. And he was right. At first it had been far to good to be true. He had thought he could escape, without an incident. At least half of that was true. He mowed down the heartless effortlessly. He was trying to leave without any regrets. His fists had balled when he'd spotted Axel. It seemed, to him, that Luxord had given up. He was a lost cause. The bright red hair and acid green eyes. They weren't what he was waiting for. He'd much rather trade it in for neatly trimmed blond and condescending blue eyes. Roxas continued his escape, not caring if the fiery redhead would miss him. If Luxord had given up hope on their relationship, then Roxas would do the same. And there was nothing Axel could say to deter him.

* * *

-Kena-san


	26. 26 Paid

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

26. Paid

Roxas walked slowly down the halls. He covered his yawn behind his hand. He really should give up on the late night wanderings. Roxas let his icy gaze sweep along the blinding white. Droning music made Roxas pause outside the common room. He didn't dare venture in. He recalled Demyx announcing earlier that he was throwing a bash. He shook his head in distaste. He wasn't the most sociable Nobody.

Of course he had been invited, but he found no reason to mingle among the other members. They all got on his nerves sooner than later. He was about to take his leave when he noticed someone, or something, was watching him. A small smile tugged at his lips, "X, what are you spying on me?" He sighed, "Don't you have a party to be attending?"

"I've found something far more entertaining." The accented voice declared. A small smirk rested on his features. "Why not join the festivities? I just got paid a decent amount. There's enough rum to get everyone smashed."

"Some other time X."

"Luxord." He responded, "Call me by my name."

"Another time Luxord." Roxas started to walk once more, missing the grin on the gamblers face.

* * *

-Kena-san


	27. 27 Halloween

Ahhh, Sorry about my lack of posting. Been busy with plot ideas for stories, and work, and roleplaying on gaia. Totally forgot. But have no fear, there's a buncha updates for you all right now!

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

27. Halloween

Ghosts and ghouls failed to spook the youngest nobody. He didn't understand the Halloween festivities. Why did people actually want to be frightened? He couldn't grasp that concept. Roxas felt no adoration towards the holiday, or the town with its namesake. He just couldn't see why the other organization members held Halloween in such high regard.

So when Luxord declared he was dragging Roxas to said town, Roxas wondered why he had put up no struggle. The boy hated worlds that would change his outward appearance. Getting in costume and being something he was not did not amuse him. His current outfit resembled that of a zombie creature. Roxas soon found that complaining about being dressed up to Luxord held no merit. After all, how could one complain about having their lover dressed up as a dashing vampire? Roxas couldn't absolutely hate Halloween, not when they made the British Gambler look so good.

* * *

-Kena-san


	28. 28 Forever

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

He was the master of time. It bent in his will; it sped up and froze when he chose. He knew the laws of his element like the back of his hand, and yet he continuously broke them. He never felt imprisoned by the future, never wondering when the end would come.

Roxas, he always disapproved on Luxord's rule breaking. But the boy, he just didn't understand the volatile element. And he clearly didn't grasp the same understanding Luxord had.

After all, Roxas had said they'd be together forever. To Luxord, he knew the truth about 'forever' and 'eternity' they always ended eventually. The Gambler knew forever would always come to an end.

He still remembered, and longed for the soft whispers of everlasting happiness. Luxord now knew why in the last days his lover continually bragged about Forever. The boy had finally understood time. And it was Roxas' way of saying, –the end is quickly approaching- , his final goodbyes.

* * *

-Kena-san


	29. 29 Ecstasy

Disclaimer:Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

29. Ecstasy

In all of his short life, Roxas had known only agony and despair. He was the outcast in the merry organization, the black sheep. Treated differently because he was his nobody. Being the wielder of the keyblade made him the special one. He never truly fit in with any one. Axel used him to fill the void everyone was trying to cram false hopes into. Demyx used him as an audience to test out his lyrics and melodies.

Roxas knew better than try and stuff the void with meaningless things. He kept his distance, his ice cold barrier always intact. That was until Luxord took the time to break down his walls. The boy was tired of being used over and over. The gambler too tried to utilize him. Exploiting tender emotions, just to have moments of ecstasy.

-Kena-san


	30. 30 Baby

Shush, no one saw me. This is totally not an update. What are you talking about?

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

30. Baby

One little word. If Luxord had known the consequences of a single two syllable word, well he would not have said it. How was he to know that it would turn out like this? Surely the Gambler hadn't done anything to horrible. Right?

It had all happened so quick. And coming from Luxord, that was saying something. Roxas had been lying in his arms drifting in between the realms of being awake and sleeping.

Luxord had lightly kissed the top of the blonds head uttering one word. Couldn't the gambler be allowed to call his lover by a pet name? Seriously, 'baby' wasn't even a horrendous one.

It surely didn't constitute with him having to sleep on the couch.

* * *

-Kena-san


	31. 31 Ebony

Egads, it seems as if I forgot about this fic. Listen, I'm giving you all a huge assload of updates right now. 3

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

31. Ebony

The clock it was ticking, dying out. Luxord knew there was nothing but the end coming. As frightening as that may be, he relished in the thought. Yes. The blond haired nobody would soon be devoured by tendrils of darkness. Simply cease to exist. But that was a far better fate.

Much more attractive than living in a world alone. Being mocked by naïve blue eyes, replacing those cruel cerulean. Luxord knew everything would be easier without the worries. It was easier to fade away into pits of ebony than to face the imposter. The imposter who took away his light.

* * *

-Kena-san


	32. 32 Intoxication

Bleh

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

32. Intoxication

There was a reason Roxas never took part in the others fun. He didn't skip out on trips to the bar merely for the fact he didn't socialize. That of course was also a factor. Just not the primary problem. You see, poor XIII couldn't hold his booze. It took less than three drinks before the poor kid got drunk.

Luxord, completely oblivious to this important tidbit of information decided one night to drag the poor boy with him to Tortuga.

To this day the thirteenth member of the organization vowed to never trust the gambler again. Otherwise he'd wake up dressed in nothing but female lingerie, a pounding headache, and Luxord arm around his waist. Along with no recollection of the night before.

Roxas found it far better to ignore invitations to go out drinking. More so when they involved Luxord. One could never be too careful with that man. He didn't want to wake up to a sore rear-end again either.

-Kena-san


	33. 33 Dance

NINJA, oh noes.

Lulz, sorry bout never updating peeps. And the lack of A/N's.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

33.Dance

Much to his embarrassment Roxas currently found himself dressed in an elegant baby blue dress. He could feel his cheeks burn brightly, arms crossed over his chest. He could not believe that the superior would stoop this low. Making the boy dress up as a female for some silly dance in another world.

"Would the lady care for a dance?"

His blue eyes landed on the white glove, a small smile tugging at his lips. Of course, being able to dance with Luxord without people staring was always a good thing. Besides, Roxas wasn't used to his lover actually doting on him in public. This wasn't as bad as he was first lead to believe.

-Kena-san


	34. 34 Box

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

35. Box

"No wait! Luxord!" Demyx spread his arms out trying to prevent the gambler from entering the commons room. "You can't come in yet!"

"I can't come in?" The man repeated. "Why the bloody hell not?"

"Because your surprise isn't ready yet!" Demyx pouted, "You're supposed to wait bef-" IX was interrupted by a loud crash and loud cussing.

X pushed his way past Demyx. The sight now in front of him making him pause. Luxord blinked slowly. Unable to process what he currently was looking at. "If I might ask," he started speaking. Confusion laced in his voice. "What is it you three are doing?"

On the floor laid Luxord's blond, Axel straddling the boys waist. Trying desperately to tie a large red ribbon on the boy's neck.

Demyx grinned, "We were trying to make you a present."

"A present?"

"Yup, A Roxas in a box!"

-Kena-san


	35. 35 Missing

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

35. Missing

Luxord didn't want to believe it. It couldn't be true. His Roxas, he couldn't be 'missing'. It couldn't be true. He wouldn't allow it. But he knew somewhere within, the boy was gone. He had left and disappeared off the organizations radar.

Hadn't Luxord told the boy? If he was going to abandon this slowly sinking ship, that Luxord would follow after? How could Roxas make the escape without the gambler? It wasn't fair.

The gambler had given the boy his last hope, and it had gone missing. His light, ticket out of this hell hole, it was gone.

And nothing would make Roxas come back from the realm of the missing.

-Kena-san


	36. 36 Flower

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

36. Flower

Some days Roxas couldn't take. They were the ones filled with tiresome conversation with the lower intellects. The day's including troublesome missions, one's that easily took hours to sit and do nothing. The day's where he'd had enough.

His temper would be held tightly under control, but wavering. The tension able to snap at any moment. If one more stupid comment was directed towards the blond, well Roxas couldn't say what would happen.

It was day's like these he was glad for number X. He'd find a single black rose resting on his pillow. A small smile always quirked his lips. After all, the gambler had went through the trouble of sneaking into Marluxia's garden. Just for Roxas.

It was because of Luxord, no member of the organization was gutted by twin keyblades.

-Kena-san


	37. 37 Lunacy

**Disclaimer: The characters and Kingdom hearts don't belong to me. Just the drabble.**

* * *

37 Lunacy

Roxas sat brooding as usual, his legs dangled off the ledge of the building. Gloved hands furled into fists, "I don't understand." His soft voice was cutting, turning to look behind him. Icy blue eyes locked with oceanic. "Why bother with this?"

A small smile tugged the more mature blonde's lips. "Because," The British voice commanded Thirteen's attention. "It's better than being lonely isn't it?" Luxord approached Roxas, standing behind the keyblade wielder.

"Is that all?" He turned his attention towards the heart in the sky. "Convenience?" He shook his head, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Would you prefer I pretend?" Luxord raised an eyebrow. He thrust his hands into their respective pockets. "Would you prefer false promises, love?"

Roxas paused, "I would."

Luxord nodded, "It's because," He knelt arms wrapping around the smaller; chin resting on Roxas's shoulder. "You make me feel like I have a heart."

Roxas snorted, he had honestly thought it'd make him feel better. "Liar."

"You're the one who asked. You're a lunatic thinking the lies were the truth."

* * *

So sorry bout the wait. I'll write some more up tonight. Like a shitload. I need to catch up with Josiy after all.

-Kena


	38. 38 Amazing

Hopefully I'll start updating again. Maybe more than two tonight, not sure right now

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

* * *

38. Amazing

Roxas shook his head from side to side, a look of disbelief on his face. "No." He stated quite bluntly. Blue eyes narrowing as his usual mask slipped over his features. "You have got to be kidding me." He tried to turn away from Luxord, finding that he failed. Roxas groaned, putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not going to do that."

Luxord grinned, eyebrows rising suggestively, "Come on Rox, please?" He begged lightly.

Roxas groaned, "No." Turning on his heel he ripped his icy gaze from Luxord's. There was only so much he could stand. He simply would not dress up in a French Maid's outfit. No matter how amazing the sex would be.

* * *

I'd love some reviews

-Kena-san


	39. 39 Goodbye

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

* * *

39. Goodbye

Standing in the white room, Roxas stared up at the floating form of Sora. It wasn't fair. Things weren't supposed to end like this. If he had a chance he'd go back and redo so many things. Why did he have to sacrifice everything for Sora? His blond hair flopped into his face as he sent his gaze downwards. He wasn't supposed to leave like this.

It wasn't the way he'd thought things would pan out. And yet it had. Roxas' hands balled into fists, blue eyes squeezing shut. He didn't want to be sacrificed. Roxas wanted to live, even if he didn't have emotions.

He wanted to go back to the Castle. Back to Luxord. Oh god he'd do anything to relive the final goodbye kiss again. Tears formed and rolled down his face. He looked upwards towards the floating form of Sora. His once dead blue eyes full of emotion that he wasn't supposed to have. A wry smile formed on his lips, "I guess my summer vacation is over." Roxas' voice caught in his throat.

* * *

-Kena-san


	40. 40 Leather

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

* * *

40. Leather

It was raining. Roxas shivered lightly, leaning against the ship's mast. He was soaked to the bone, his clothes sticking to his skin. He crossed his arms over his chest, head turned towards the heavens.

"What on Earth are you doing out here?" A familiar British voice yelled over the rain, thunder droning it out.

Roxas didn't reply, his lips drawn in a straight line. He shuddered chilled to the bone.

"You're not still mad are you?"

"What do you think?" He shot back, turning to glare at Luxord.

Luxord sighed stepping out of his shelter, "Come on Roxie, and get out of the rain. You're going to get sick."

Roxas huffed, "Nobody's don't get sick."

"Well at least let me get you out of your wet clothes."

Roxas sighed pushing away from the mast, his lip twitching. "Well, I suppose wet leather isn't the most comfortable."

* * *

-Kena-san


	41. 41 Hero

Disclaimer: Obviously not mine

* * *

41. Hero

Sora was the brilliant hero dressed in the toughest armour atop a white stallion. He was the epitome of good. The bright eyes that were full of emotion. Sora loved life and would do everything he could to protect it. He'd do everything he could to protect those he cared about. Even if that meant slaying everything and anyone in his path.

When he watched his friends vanish from their spots he was raring to go. Growling he turned, "You!" He spat towards the Nobody. He didn't understand why his anger dissipated slightly at the sight of the blond.

He felt some part of him mourn the altercation. But he ignored it until he had laid the final blow.

"How could you Roxas?"

Sora's eyes widened, heart pulling and tugging this way and that. Flashes of another life wracked his body. A blond boy who looked a lot like him. The corridors of the Castle, and Luxord placing tender kisses on the boy.

"I'm not Roxas!" He shouted as Luxord faded. He didn't understand why tears fell. "I'm not."

He didn't know why a part of him broke when the man smiled and replied, "I know."

* * *

-Kena-san


	42. 42 Villain

I'm trying to put up a shitload to catch up with Jos.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

42. Villain

Blond fur swayed in the slight wind. Bright blue eyes peered over the muzzle. "You're not serious." The young lion cub muttered to a blond cheetah. "Demyx, honestly." Roxas shook his head. He had no idea what had possessed the superior to send them to the Pride Lands but he was not impressed.

The said male only beamed down at the younger. "Come on Rox! It'll be fun."

"Define fun." Roxas peered over the cliff sceptically.

"Jumping into a big body of water."

"Uh-huh." Roxas was quite sure, underneath all the happiness and cheer, Demyx was a giant mastermind.

"If you don't, I'm telling Luxord you were the one who broke his tea pot."

Roxas took another step forward to the edge, "So, who goes first?" Anything was better than incurring the wrath of the gambler.

* * *

-Kena-san


	43. 43 Whisper

I'm trying to put up a shitload to catch up with Jos.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

43. Whisper

Roxas loves when he's wrapped in the man's arms. Leaning against Luxord's chest, he can forget what ails him. All of the thoughts dissipate, and Luxord replaces the horrors.

Roxas knows he can count on Luxord if anything. The King of Cards is always there. He doesn't need to say anything, Luxord knows.

When everything becomes too much Roxas always found himself with his head buried in Luxord's chest, listening to soft murmurs.

All that matters is the man, not the feeling of emptiness or the absolute hopelessness.

* * *

-Kena-san


	44. 44 Scream

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

44. Scream

Luxord stood beside the tall redheaded nobody. His arms crossed against his chest as they waited outside the arena. He scowled at Axel's giant grin. "What's got you so bloody cheery?"

Axel smirked, "Nothing."

Luxord groaned, knowing he'd regret pursuing the conversation any farther. "Liar. You look like you just got laid by some hot piece of ass."

Axel nodded, "Oh yeah. A little angry blond piece of ass."

Luxord froze, "What?" He growled out.

Axel laughed, "I had Rox up all night screaming my name."

Luxord's blue eyes narrowed, when he spotted his blond lover walking down the steps to meet the two of them. "Is that so?" He turned away preparing to storm off.

"Luxord wait!" Roxas called after the Gambler. He turned, "What. Did. You. Tell. Him?" He jabbed a finger into Axel's chest.

"Just that we played risk last night, and that you got angry at me for 'cheating'."

"That's all?" Roxas' brow rose.

"And that you screamed my name all night."

"I'll kill you. You know that right?"

"It was worth it."

* * *

-Kena-san


	45. 45 Mirror

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

45. Mirror

Luxord clutched the bottle in his right hand; the usual explosion of conversation assaulted him. He wouldn't want to be anywhere but Tortuga when he needed to think. His lips were pulled in a straight line, blue eyes staring at a form. It'd been a simple lighting trick that had gotten his nonexistent heart beating wildly.

"Oi, Lux?"

He ignored Xigbar, eyes narrowing. He could have sworn he'd seen a certain Nobody. "What?" He all but exploded when the Freeshooter rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Dude, you look ill."

Luxord shook it head quickly bringing the bottle to his lips. Taking a hearty swig he wished he could get the image out of his head. " 'M fine." He must have been drunk or something. That explained everything.

After all, Roxas was no where near Tortuga. Hell, the last Luxord had seen of the boy was a sighting in Twilight Town. He shook his head, grip on the bottle tightening.

Apparently the Superior hadn't been expecting Sora to move so fast. Luxord certainly hadn't expected to see him saunter in. "Lets go back." He turned to II.

* * *

-Kena-san


	46. 46 Waffle

Josiy, this one's dedicated to you cause you are awesome. And for an odd reason call me your waffle. Have I told you you're weird? I love you anyways though.

Disclaimer: Belongs to Disney and Square Enix

* * *

46. Waffle

Roxas had to stop dead in his tracks when he walked into the kitchen one morning. His lips twitched threatening to break into a grin. He managed to keep the urge under wraps though, that was out of character for him. Roxas wasn't sure if he was still dreaming or had possibly walked into another dimension.

Zexion wouldn't have appreciated the smell that had overcome the immediate area. He eyed the blond Gambler swearing and moving this way and that. "What are you doing?" Roxas asked stepping into the war zone. The kitchen was a complete and utter mess.

Luxord froze, looking over his shoulder. Sure enough the Brit was donning a bright pink apron, and what looked like cake batter on his face. "Nothing." He lied automatically.

"Right." Roxas shook his head, walking over to the man. He stood on his toes licking off the batter from Luxord's cheek. "What's for breakfast?"

"I'll tell you what isn't, waffles."

"How do you screw up waffles?"

"...Batter catches on fire, did you know that?"

* * *

-Kena-san


End file.
